1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a clutching jig, and more particularly to a clutching jig for conveniently disassembling a lens component from a lens socket.
2. The Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 6, a conventional lens module includes a lens component 300 and a lens socket 200 receiving the lens component 300. The lens component 300 has a rectangular lens base 301 and a round lens body 302 disposed on the lens base 301. The lens body 302 has a fool-proof projection 303 extended outwards from a side thereof. The lens socket 200 has an insulating housing 201 and a metal shell 202 enclosing a periphery of the insulating housing 201. The metal shell 202 is provided with a plurality of buckling pieces 203 at upper portions thereof. The buckling pieces 203 are bent inwards to abut against a top of the lens base 301 for preventing the lens component 300 from removing out of the lens socket 200.
A clutching jig 100′, which is capable of disassembling the lens component 300 from the lens socket 200, has a rectangular base 1′, with a first end and a second end defined thereon. The first end has a slot 4′ extending towards the second end. The slot 4′ passes through a pair of opposite sides of the base 1′ to form a first holding arm 2′, a second holding arm 3′. The first end has a receiving trough 12′ for receiving the lens component 300. The slot 4′ is substantially located in a center of the receiving trough 12′. A wall of the receiving trough 12′ is formed with a fool-proof groove 13′ for guiding the receiving trough 12′ to hold the lens body 302 properly. The two opposite sides of the base 1′, where the slot 4′ passes, extend beyond the first end to form a pair of inserting slices 11′. The inserting slices 11′ rest against the buckling pieces 203 to disengage from the lens base 301 when the receiving trough 12′ receives the lens body 302. The first holding arm 2′ and the second holding arm 3′ are forced to approach each other to hold the lens body 302 to depart from the lens socket 200. However, the inserting slices 11′ are liable to deform when subjected to the unexpected force, because the inserting slices 11′ are thin and weak. As a result, the clutching jig 100′ fails to disassemble the lens body 302 from the lens base 301 efficiently, and could not be used for a along time.